<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>fluffy naps by AsterChonk0</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862674">fluffy naps</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsterChonk0/pseuds/AsterChonk0'>AsterChonk0</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Gen, Hybrid AU, Older Sibling Technoblade, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Prompt Fic, Snow, Snowball Fight, Sort of????, Younger Sibling TommyInnit, it's happy but in a angst-y way????, it's mentioned - Freeform, mention of child neglect, might make a series out of it :)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:42:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsterChonk0/pseuds/AsterChonk0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 3: Snow</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave | Technoblade &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>230</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>fluffy naps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was nerve-racking. I've only touched snow once in my life, so it was pretty hard to just not google it up and describe it. </p><p>This is a Hybrid AU of sorts of mine, where:<br/>-Phil's a,,, fallen angel, yeah!<br/>-Wilbur's a Songbird [10]<br/>-Techno's a Piglin [8]<br/>-Tommy's a Daemon (he's nice your honour) [6]</p><p>Headcanons :-<br/>- It took Techno a few weeks to get used to the snow, due to him being from the Nether.<br/>- Tommy has occasional nightmares, and sometimes he can't sleep. He makes it up by taking naps in the afternoon or invading one of the bedrooms and just flopping down with them</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tommy was feeling intimidated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What was that white stuff falling from the sky and why was it cold? He was curious, but wary; he didn’t know what that stuff did, but it fell from the sky and it made everything white. It looked like the clouds in the sky when it piled onto the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes look outside at the snow, at Wilbur and Techno (his brothers) play in the snow. They’re hurling the snow at each other in balls, and Techno has a fort to hide behind but Wilbur has a tree as a wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil seems to notice Tommy staring out the window, and he approaches warily; Tommy is still jumpy at the slightest bit of sudden noise, so he announces his arrival by fluffing his wings. They make enough of a noise that Tommy’s tail flicks in response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want to play with them too?,” he asks softly. He can see the gears and cogs turning, and he gives a second option, “You don’t have to, it’s fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wanna,” he mumbles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil smiles and gets up, walking towards the coat rack. “Well, then you got to bundle up!,” he cheerfully calls from the hallway. “Can’t let you go cold and be sick now, can we?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Five minutes (and a surprised Tommy, because holy shit, was he feeling like a marshmallow) later, Tommy steps out onto the porch and stops right in front of the stairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s scared, Phil realises with a jolt. Tommy looks at the snow warily and takes a small step back from the wooden stairs. His heart breaks at the realisation and remembrance that Tommy’s biological parents were neglectful and controlling; they’d never let him leave the house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he goes ahead of Tommy, who looks at him like he’s going to disappear, and stops at the bottom of the stairs. He then turns towards the blonde boy, and reaches out his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, mate,” he softly pushes. “It’s going to be fine. If you fall, I’ll catch you. Snow’s nothing to fear.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You promise?,” Tommy timidly moves forward, stretching his hand. “You… you won’t let me fall?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His heart breaks a little more. “Yeah, buddy. Promise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy reaches forward, and firmly grasps Phil’s hand. Carefully, he steps down onto the last step, and stops. He stares at the white chunks of snow before closing his eyes and leaping into the snow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he doesn’t stick the landing. He falls face flat into the snow, and brings Phil down with him, who lets out a yell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur and Techno notice the noise, and drop their snowballs, rushing over to the duo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dad! Toms!,” Wilbur grins and skids to a stop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did Tommy die, Dad?,” Techno asks from where he’s leaning over his younger brother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil sighs contently. “Tommy just fell down, Techno,” he replies. “Help him up, please?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“M’ fine,” Tommy pushes himself up. “Just cold.” He rolls onto Phil and lays on top of him, hand still tightly clutched. “I’m gonna stay ‘ere.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Wilbur whines, and squats on eye level to Tommy. “You gotta help me defeat Techno in the war! I need your help, Toms! My right hand man!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tommy, don’t listen to him,” Techno’s monotonous voice cuts off Wilbur. “He’s just tryna bribe you. He’s gonna lose, Tommy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I won’t!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you will!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! And that’s fi-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Boys,” Phil interrupts. “Maybe let Tommy decide.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur and Techno immediately lock their eyes on their youngest brother, who curls up into a ball because of the attention given to him. He shakes his head and flops back down onto Phil.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m with Wilby,” he mutters. “Sorry Techno.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh well,” Techno shrugs. “More blood for me, I guess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come whenever you want, Toms!”, Wilbur waves goodbye and turns to walk with Techno, muttering about his weird obsession with blood, his yellow wings ruffling at the mention of it. Techno laughs and shoves him into the snow playfully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil watches them bicker and chase each other with fond eyes. He isn’t aware that Tommy’s found a comfortable position to be until he notices that it’s a bit </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>quiet. Looking down, he sees Tommy’s eyes drooping. He’s clearly tired. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It isn’t long before Tommy falls asleep, snoring quietly. Phil lets him (he’s had it rough today).</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i wanna thank Cyan, minhae and kichi for helping me out with the fic!! I think this wouldn't be here w/o them, lol.</p><p>(My braine is burnt out and i have two test tmr pogchamps through the pain)</p><p>also, join this really cool discord server that's really cool!! Everyone i've met has been so nice and the new users have also been kind! It's a kind Block, you could say :D</p><p>{paste the link in a browser : https://discord.gg/PAYnTAQm}</p><p>Have a good December, and stay pog!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>